Question: Allen and Ben are painting a fence. The ratio of the amount of work Allen does to the amount of work Ben does is $3:5$. If the fence requires a total of $240$ square feet to be painted, how many square feet does Ben paint?
Answer: Between them, Allen and Ben are dividing the work into $8$ equal parts, $3$ of which Allen does and $5$ of which Ben does. Each part of the work requires $\frac{240}{8} = 30$ square feet to be painted. Since Ben does $5$ parts of the work, he will paint $30 \cdot 5 = \boxed{150}$ square feet of the fence.